plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecart and rail
Minecarts (misspelled in the game as mine carts) placed on rails are environment modifiers that mainly appear in Wild West in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Other than Wild West itself, they also appear in the Western Vasebreaker levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and in some levels of Modern Day. Plants on minecarts can be moved to other lanes within the track, but they cannot move horizontally. They are also used in Kongfu World - Days 21, 24, and Ultimate Challenge. In this world, the minecarts of multiple rails are joined, adding to the level of difficulty. This also makes their mobility decrease dramatically. Minecarts and rails also appear in All by Oneself in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and in last row of the lawn for plants in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Related achievements Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Cowboy Railcart.png|Wild West rail and minecart Move chute board.png|HD Player's House minecart Move background.png|HD Player's House rail Railcart Tutorial.png|Player's House minecart and track Mine cart Octopus.jpg|An octopus on the minecart Tile Carting =.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile on a minecart 20190130_204612.gif|An endangered Wall-nut on a minecart Chinese version KW .png|Kongfu World minecarts and rails KFWT.png|Kongfu World rail end FF Mini-game.jpg|Far Future minecart and track in All by Oneself Trivia *Banana Launcher, Bamboo-shoot, Lava Guava, Jack O' Lantern, Escape Root, and Missile Toe cannot be planted on minecarts because tapping on them can be both either control them or moving the minecart. **In Banana Launcher's case, it says "Bananas are too slippery for mine carts," and in Lava Guava's case, it says "Lava would melt the railcart." In Jack O' Lantern's case, it says "You can't plant Jack O' Lanterns on rail carts." In Missile Toe's case, it says "Missile Toes are too icy for mine carts." *Minecarts and rails started to be available in Player's House in Piñata Parties, which was on November 28, 2014. **The Player's House rail is slightly different than the Wild West one, being less dusty. *There is a glitch in Kongfu World - Ultimate Challenge where the Blade-Wielding Hero can push plants onto rails. *Coconut Cannon, Strawburst and Magnifying Grass are the only tap-to-launch plants that can be planted on minecarts. This is possibly due to the fact that they only attack in their lane. For example: Banana Launcher cannot be placed on minecarts, as it shoot anywhere. *Since the other tap-to-shoot plants can shoot anywhere, then the minecarts would be useless, only for moving them to block zombies.. **Minecarts may be the reason Cob Cannon didn't return. **If Cob Cannon did, there are three reasons it wouldn't be able to be planted on a minecart: ***It takes two spaces on the lawn, so the other half wouldn't move because it's not on the minecart. ***Upgrades did not return in PVZ 2. ***It is a tap-to-shoot plant that can shoot anywhere on the lawn. ru:Вагонетка Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Kongfu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Player's House Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version)